By Your Side
by C. Ex Machina
Summary: Schu gets a mission. . .This is ones of the sappiest ficlets I have ever written. Pure fanservice. ::smiles:: Enjoy!


Title: By Your Side  
Author: Mrs. Shinigami  
Archive: fanfiction.net  
Pairings: Brad x Schu   
Warnings: Pure unadulterated sap  
  
  
The Mission was clear and concise. It came as all the others, a sealed manila envelope with his name printed in block letters on the front. Schuldig opened the metal tabs and pulled out the three printed pages, a plane ticket, and several pictures. He ran a hand absentmindedly through his flame colored tresses and sighed. Traveling, more traveling. Crawford was already on a mission of his own. That would leave Nagi and Farferello alone. That would be no problem. He read through the mission itinerary again:  
  
Mission: AID AND ASSIST  
Location of Target: THE ATLANTIS HOTEL, BAHAMAS (TICKET ENCLOSED)  
  
FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS WILL BE GIVEN BY CONTACT AT THE HOTEL. MEET HIM AT THE BAR, 7PM SATURDAY.  
  
Schuldig tapped the ticket against the back of the chair he was leaning against. Cryptic message, but that is to be expected. Hmmm, Saturday. That's two days from now.  
"Time to get a move on then" Schu said to the empty kitchen. He skipped up the stairs of the apartment to notify Nagi, and be on time for his flight.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Schu stretched out on the white beach towel.  
(Now this is my kind of assignment)  
Schu's body shone with coconut oil. He was naked save for a strategically placed towel over his midregion.   
(Time to flip)  
Keeping the towel in place with one hand, Schu deftly flipped over exposing to the world the flawless skin of his legs and back. He sighed contentedly.  
(Paradise)  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Schu shook the cuff of his white suit to expose his watch. 6:55, right on time. His tan tingled with a slight sunburn. He stepped up to the lone bartender.  
" Martini, please."  
The bartender gave Schu his drink as he looked about the nearly empty bar. He checked his watch again. 6:57. Time to pay and go outside to meet the contact. Schu turned to the bartender.  
"How much do I-"  
The man shook his head. "Oh no, sir. That man out there say he pay for you." The man pointed a fat grubby finger to the outside to a table where a well dressed man was sitting. All Schu could see of him was two well manicured hands, and the back of a newspaper. A pair of legs were crossed under the table. Schu walked out the bar doors and to the man.  
"Are you my contact?"  
The man folded his paper, and Schu gasped.  
"Brad?!"  
Brad Crawford pushed his glasses up his nose with two fingers. His brown eyes twinkled in the light of the waning sun.  
"Did I surprise you?"  
All Schu could do was sputter. Getting up from his seat, Schu could see that Brad was dressed in a suit that was all white, save for the vest which was the color of red wine.  
Schu raised an eyebrow. "My favorite outfit even. What is all this for?"  
Brad shrugged. "Had some time on my hands." He gestured to the bartender.  
"What was that for?"   
Brad gave a mischievous grin. "You'll see."  
A small four man band came out through the doors and set up behind the table Brad was once sitting.  
Brad held out his hand to Schu "May I have this dance?"  
Schu shrugged, "Sure. . .Besides, this is a once in a lifetime event."  
"What is?"  
"You being this nice to me."  
Brad smiled and nodded to the band. As they began to play, Brad pulled Schu to his chest. Holding Schu's right hand in his own, and wrapping the other around the German's slim waist, he began to dance with Schu.  
Brad placed his cheek to Schu's and began to softly sing the song the band was playing into Schu's ear:  
  
. . . oh, when your cold   
I'll be there to hold you tight to me  
When your on the outside baby and you can't get in  
I will show you, your so much better than you know  
When your lost, when your alone and you can't get back again  
I will find you darling I'll bring you home. . .  
  
Schu closed his eyes and let Brad's voice and the ocean breeze calm and soothe him. He sighed.  
(Paradise.) 


End file.
